This invention relates to headbands of the type which are worn by skiers and joggers, and more particularly to headbands having means for removably and adjustably supporting therein two audio signal speakers which are adapted to register with the ears of the wearer.
With the rise in popularity of leisure sports such as skiing and jogging, a variety of rather sophisticated headbands have been developed for the comfort and convenience of such athletes. As an added attraction many such headbands, or headgear generally, have been supplemented with stereo headsets having audio earphones or speakers which are mounted in or attached to the headbands to provide music or communication to the wearer while skiing or jogging. A variety of U.S. patents, such as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,619, 5,421,037, 5,164,987, 4,683,587, 4,538,034, 4,776,044, 5,257,420, 4,654,898 and 5,265,165 show various combinations of headband or spectacle frame devices with associated audio signal speakers or headphones.
A major problem with each of the above-noted prior art devices, however, is that no satisfactory provision has been made for adjustably supporting the associated audio speakers on the headband, or the like so that the speakers can easily be placed in positions in which they will be held in exact registry with the ears of the wearer. In the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,034, for example, the illustrated earphones or speakers are attached to bracket members each of which can be inserted beneath a person's headband in such manner that a lateral projection on the upper end of the member overlies the headband to support an earphone thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,420 the headphones are mounted in earmuffs, each of which has therein one slot for accommodating the speaker associated with a respective ear. Again, there are no means for adjusting the speakers into any one of a number of different positions with respect to each ear.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a novel headband which can be utilized by athletes, such as joggers or skiers, in combination with a pair of audio signal speakers which can be adjustably mounted on the headband in any of a plurality of different positions with respect to the ears of the person wearing the headband.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide for an improved headband of the type described which has incorporated therein a pair of audio speaker or headphone supporting elements that are mounted on the headband to register generally with the ears of the associated wearer, and each of which elements has therein a plurality of spaced sockets or openings for accommodating an audio speaker, so that each speaker can be placed to register exactly with the adjacent ear of the person wearing the headband.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.